


Nothing between

by AleksOctober



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksOctober/pseuds/AleksOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найл и Зейн — соседи. "Найл знает весь спектр его запахов, всю гамму взглядов черных глаз, всю палитру до одури сексуальных движений, все градиенты его улыбок. И если это, черт его побери, лечится, то только, пожалуй, эвтаназией".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing between

Найл с самого начала понял, что просто выкинуть его из головы, как цветастый фантик в мусорное ведро, не получится. И поселить в нее кого-нибудь еще — тоже. 

_Потому что места там больше нет. Сколько ни старайся, как ни изворачивайся, каждый наномиллиметр, каждую клетку… Будто поразило вирусом, антидота к которому не существует._

— О, привет! — Зейн машет рукой, приветливо и слегка ехидно улыбаясь. Вчера ночью стоны и крики были слышны даже, наверное, на ближайшей улице, не то что в соседней квартире. И теперь эта улыбка — заинтересованная, нагловатая — светит ярче солнца за окном, а ее обладатель весело рассматривает хмурого Найла. 

— Выспался? — блондин делает глоток кофе из термоса и рассматривает парня также прямо, не собираясь уступать.

— Честно говоря, нет, — признается он наигранно горько. 

— Я знаю. Слышал, — кивает Хоран, закрывая входную дверь. — Мальчик крикливый попался?

— Очень. Но девочки тоже не из тихих, — слышится сзади. Найл чувствует на себе прощупывающий взгляд. С тех пор, как соседи новостройки более-менее нашли общий язык, Зейн Малик — владелец маленького магазина тату — не упускает шанса поиграть на нервах Хорана, пользуясь его расположением и прекрасно зная, что он не настучит в полицию из-за ночных гуляний. 

Хотя порой руки у Найла так и чешутся отправить неугомонного пакистанца суток на пятнадцать за решетку. 

— Не хочешь следующий раз присоединиться? 

Найл поворачивается и чудом останавливается, чуть не влетая в стоящего впритык брюнета. От него пахнет свежестью и резким запахом геля для душа. 

А вечером будет пахнуть тату-краской, ментоловыми сигаретами и женскими духами. _Найл знает весь спектр его запахов, всю гамму взглядов черных глаз, всю палитру до одури сексуальных движений, все градиенты его улыбок. И если это, черт его побери, лечится, то только, пожалуй, эвтаназией._

А как иначе — он ведь поселился у него в голове, намертво прирос к черепу, и оставил всего одну тысячную процента на все остальное, не касающееся его. Иногда Найл уже и сам не может сказать, чего в нем больше: ненависти или любви. В любом случае, чувств слишком много и совершенно неважно — каких. Главное, что они занимают всю его жизнь. 

— Отличная уловка, — Найл поднимает голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть парню в глаза, и чуть наклоняет ее набок, мягко улыбаясь. — Но нет, Зейн, я не любитель шумных вечеринок.

— Необязательно присоединяться к _шумной_ вечеринке, — он поднимает правую бровь кверху, чуть ли не смеясь. 

Хорану хочется оттолкнуть его, заехать по самодовольной роже и уйти, почесывая зудящие от удовольствия кулаки, но если его и научила чему-нибудь его работа фактическим директором музыкального магазина, то тому, что эмоции нужно держать под контролем.

— Я не люблю татуировки, — качает головой Найл, по-прежнему выдерживая взгляд. Кофе в руках обжигает пальцы, и Зейн мягко забирает его, делает внушительный глоток.

— А парней с татуировками?

— Тоже нет, — выходит раздраженно, но Хоран этого не замечает. Отбирает термос, отпихивает парня и шагает к лифту. 

Двери захлопываются перед самым носом Зейна, но он, усмехаясь, успевает прошептать:

— Ложь.

◈※◈

Найл прошмыгивает в квартиру, тут же поворачивая ключ в замке несколько раз, и прислоняется головой к двери, прикрывая глаза. Ему хочется повеситься. Да, встать на гребанную табуретку, обмотать вокруг шеи веревку и… Хотя, кажется, это не выход. Хорошо, он повесится и что с того? Будет молчаливо раскачиваться под мигающей лампочкой и продолжать страдать. Это болезнь, это карма, это какая-то неведомая хрень. То, что он гей, Найл понял еще давно, и даже с этим он смог смириться. Но влюбиться в такого, как Зейн Малик, — это последняя стадия идиотизма. Хуже и быть не может. Раздолбай, бабник, которому наплевать, с кем проводить ночь.

— Черт… — шепчет сам себе Найл, пряча лицо в ладонях. Он обещал отцу не быть глупцом, обещал быть разумным человеком и достойным преемником его бизнеса, но… Боже, он не может справиться даже с самим собой, что уж говорить о магазине. 

Их первая встреча — как удар током. Лестница, новый дом. Найл забирается на семнадцатый этаж пешком, потому что лифт отказался приезжать на первый. Парень открывает общую дверь, ведущую в коридор, и тут двери лифта открываются. Внутри — невысокая девушка со спущенной юбкой... Блондин видит сбившиеся пряди волос и исписанные татуировками сильные мужские руки, сминающие ее ягодицы. Найл открывает рот, кашляет, пытаясь сдержать громкий мат, но все-таки сквернословит, сжимая в руках ключ.

Незнакомый парень отодвигает девушку, оборачиваясь на голос. Жесткая усмешка врезается в тонкие губы, а радужные стекла ретро очков сверкают на тусклом осеннем солнце. 

— Солнышко, прости, это мой этаж. Завтра продолжим, — он улыбается девушке и потом протягивает Найлу руку. — Привет! Я ваш сосед, Зейн Малик.

— Серьезно? Какая жалость! — вырывается у блондина. Он демонстративно складывает руки на груди и отворачивается.

— Да ладно, парень, извини, — хрипловатый голос звенит в ушах. — Оу… — шепчет он вдруг, спуская очки на переносицу. Не скрытые очками глубокие темные глаза тут же прожигают внутри Найла дыру.

— Что? — переспрашивает он хмуро.

— Вот это взгляд! Линзы?

— Что?

— Глаза… Ты носишь линзы?

— Нет.

— Круто, — парень проходит вслед за Хораном в коридор, открывает свою дверь и оборачивается: — Как зовут?

— Найл Хоран, — блондин нехотя подает руку, и ее крепко пожимают, чуть дольше сдерживая, чем принято. 

— Первый раз встречаю такие глаза, от одного взгляда которых можно кончить. 

— Что ты сказал?! — Хоран вскидывает голову, щурясь. 

— Ничего, — Зейн беспечно пожимает плечами и, подмигнув, растворяется за дверью своей квартиры.

◈※◈

Третьи выходные подряд из квартиры Зейна слышится шум, крики, стоны и громкая музыка. Найл вертит в руках телефон битый час, каждый раз останавливая себя. Он не спит уже третью ночь, геройски терпя этот шум. В итоге он поднимается, выходит из квартиры и долго звонит в квартиру соседа. Дверь открывает какой-то полуголый парень, бессвязно что-то бормочет, раскачивая в руках бутылку виски, но его тут же отодвигает Малик.

— Привет, — тихо говорит он и захлопывает дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной и смотря на Найла из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Вы когда-нибудь заткнетесь? — спрашивает парень черство.

— Сильно мешаем? — улыбается Зейн.

— Очень. Когда ты угомонишься? 

Он лишь пожимает плечами, достает сигареты, закуривает. 

— Я не сплю уже третью ночь, — хмуро сообщает Найл. 

Зейн глубоко затягивается, щуря сверкающие в полутьме глаза.

— И не надо, не засыпай, — он выпускает дым в лицо парня и тихо смеется. — Я хочу, чтобы ты слышал. 

— Как ты трахаешь своих шалав? — угадывает Найл, горько усмехаясь.

— Да, — кивает Малик. — Меня это заводит. Твое раздражение. 

— Блядь, — обессилено ругается Найл, проводя рукой по лицу. Он устал: устал сражаться, изображать равнодушие, терпеть это. Это вообще когда-нибудь кончится? Он готов убить этого пакистанца, если это поможет избавиться от его образа, живущего у него в голове. Он готов на все. — Я ненавижу тебя, Зейн. Ты бы знал, как сильно я тебя ненавижу.

— Я знаю, — заверяет Зейн неожиданно серьезно. — Я это знаю, Найл.

И Хоран больше не может терпеть клокочущую внутри злость: хватает его за воротник, рывком заставляет наклониться и прикасается губами к его губам — сухим, обветренным, пахнущим алкоголем и ментолом. И плевать, сколько людей до него целовались с ним, сколько прикасались к его телу — сейчас это не имеет значения, ведь это другое. Это не страсть и не любовь, это чертово бешенство в раскаленном до плазмы виде. 

Зейн обхватывает его руками с тлеющей между пальцев сигаретой, позволяет языку проникнуть в рот. Они ударяются о стену, Малик вжимает в нее блондина, лихорадочно задирает футболку, касаясь холодными руками разгоряченной плоти. Сигарета падает на линолеум, прожигая дырку, но парни этого не замечают. 

Хоран жадно зарывается руками в чужие волосы, тянется к губам, зло кусает их, царапает пальцами шею и дышит надрывно, хрипло, задыхаясь потоками воздуха. А руки Зейна жадно расстегивают чужую ширинку, — позвякивает пряжка ремня — оставляя на бледной коже красные отметины от прикосновений. Брюнет спускается ниже, окровавленными губами быстро целуя парня везде, где придется, прикусывает зубами резинку трусов и тянет ее вниз. Выскользнувший из боксеров вставший член упирается в сочащиеся кровью губы. Зейн обхватывает головку, придерживая ствол двумя пальцами, продвигает его внутрь горла, заглатывает почти полностью. В голове не остается ни единой мысли — она распухает, будто надутая гелием, а по венам будто пускают горячую лаву. Найл дышит через раз, безуспешно сдерживая стоны, вглядывается невидящим взглядом в размытый серый потолок, перебирает в пальцах чужие мягкие волосы. Чужой язык скользит по стволу, целует набухшую венку, сжимает в руках яйца. Брюнет больно прикусывает головку, впивается в чужие бедра, оставляя красные царапины. Боль отрезвляет и вместе с тем туманит, выдает все накопившиеся чувства, взорвавшиеся огромным фейерверком. Плавное скольжение, сдавленный стон, сводящее с ума громкое причмокивание Зейна, его кровь, стекающая с губ на боксеры, и движения — лихорадочно быстрые, жесткие, нетерпеливые, от которых Хорану хочется взвыть. Найл кашляет, задыхаясь: в легких жжет от недостатка кислорода, перед глазами нет ничего, кроме пустой вязкой темноты, и в голове медленно рвутся смертельные оковы, как маленькие бусины. Зейн выпускает член изо рта, облизывается, обхватывая его ладонью, и массирует большим пальцем головку.

— Я… — «сейчас кончу». Найл не успевает договорить: резко зажмурившись, кончает в холодную ладонь. Сперма стекает на пол, капает на тлеющую сигарету. Тихий стон заглушается звоном разбитой бутылки за стеной.

Хоран стоит с закрытыми глазами, боясь даже пошевелиться. Он тяжело дышит, с тоской понимая, что мысли, проблемы, весь мир медленно возвращаются обратно, напоминая ему о том, что выхода нет. Просто нет. Их близость — это не выход и даже не способ. Это просто близость и ничего больше.

Он чувствует прикосновение чужих влажных губ к своему запястью и открывает глаза. Зейн стоит перед ним на коленях — затуманенные глаза сверкают, окровавленные губы изогнуты в тоскливой улыбке, рука сжимает его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Ноги предают Найла, и он обессилено опускается вниз, падает на Зейна, утыкаясь носом ему в плечо. 

Сильные руки, чуть помедлив, обнимают его, прижимая к себе. И в этих согревающих объятиях Найл впервые чувствует, что его "болезнь" отступает, и кажется, его объятия — эта маленькая доза противоядия от вируса под названием «Зейн Малик». 

— Я тебя ненавижу… — шепчет блондин, с трудом разлепив губы. Сил не остается даже на злость. Вновь слышится пьяный смех, и громкая музыка барабанит в уши. И Найл внезапно понимает: сейчас всего одна стена разделяет его от шалав Зейна.

_И он — всего лишь один из них._

◈※◈

Утро, глоток кофе и сигареты, забытые на тумбочке Зейном. Он снова ушел рано утром, как и уходил всегда, когда они изредка проводили вместе ночи. Найл не мог сказать, будто что-то сильно изменилась с тех самых пор, когда они переступили планку телесной близости, разве что теперь Малик не устраивал в своей квартире шумные вечеринки.

На этом изменения кончаются. Они все также далеки друг от друга, как два маятника на разных берегах океана. И кроме секса их больше ничего не связывает. 

— Алло? — Найл сидит в своем маленьком кабинете и смотрит в окно, устало перебирая счета и квитанции.

— Найли? — в трубке слышны помехи: Зейн явно несется по автостраде на автомобиле, как всегда, с сумасшедшей скоростью. — Я хочу тебя. Буду через час. 

— Я не шлюха, Зейн, — рычит Хоран, — чтобы нестись к тебе по первому твоему зову.

Звонкий смех врезается в уши.  
— Конечно, Найл, я исправлюсь. Мой сладкий котик, счастье мое, будешь ли ты так любезен провести сегодня ночь в моей компании? Я прошу тебя. 

Блондин долго молчит, не зная, как выразить рвущую сердце боль. Он насмехается, просто смеется, прекрасно видя чувства Найла, и ему совершенно все равно.

— Меня тошнит от твоего голоса, — в итоге еле слышно говорит он и отключает мобильник, упершись взглядом в квитанции. 

«Твою мать!» — восклицает он через пару минут и, накинув пиджак, бредет к открытому окну. Мягкий свет вечернего города даже успокаивает. 

Через час в кабинет стучат требовательно, и кассир его магазина, молодая девушка с рыжими волосами, туповатая, но зато прекрасно разбирающаяся в музыке, просит мистера Хорана открыть дверь. Парень подскакивает, накрутив себе неизвестно что (а вдруг пожар?), резко открывает дверь и упирается взглядом в грудь Зейна. За его спиной маячит кассирша Эшли. 

Ну да, кажется, она тоже влюблена в него. Интересно, есть в этом городе хоть один человек, которому еще не снесло крышу от Зейна Малика?

— Что тебе нужно? Я не хочу тебя видеть, — устало морщится Найл и бросает взгляд на кассиршу. — Эшли, какого черта? Я ведь уволю тебя…

— Постой, бедная девочка не виновата. Я угрожал ей скрипкой, — парень демонстрирует блондину скрипку и смеется. — Лишь под угрозой смерти она постучала в твой кабинет… 

— Положи скрипку и вали из моего магазина, — говорит Хоран; кассирша боязливо отходит в сторону, прячась в кладовке. 

— Найл, — Зейн кладет руку на дверь, придерживая ее, — я не знаю, чем я тебя обидел, но прости меня. Я не хотел этого. 

— Конечно ничем, — после недолгого молчания устало шепчет Найл. — У нас с тобой постельные отношения. Мы видимся только под одеялом и иногда в душе. Для таких, как мы, нет поводов для обид. Разве что… у тебя когда-нибудь не встанет. 

— Но тебя они не устраивают, — не вопрос, а утверждение; Малик захлопывает дверь и, задрав голову, смотрит на блондина. — Ты хочешь большего. Романтики? Цветов? Музыки? Извини, на скрипке играть не умею, — он кладет скрипку на стол и фыркает. — Найл, ты же понимаешь, что… 

— Ничего не получится, — заканчивает за него Хоран. — И я не хочу ни цветов, ни романтики. И наверно, меня устраивают наши отношения. Точнее, сношения. 

— О, прекрати, я не считаю тебя мальчиком на одну ночь, если ты об этом, — морщится Зейн. — Ты мне нравишься, правда. 

— А ты мне — нет, — искренне замечает Найл. «Ты мне не нравишься, Малик, я просто люблю тебя». — Давно хотел тебе предложить расстаться. То есть «расстаться» — это слишком сильное слово. Давай перестанем трахаться, ладно?

Зейн кажется потерянным.  
— Ты чего? — вдруг усмехается он. — Найл, не глупи, нам же хорошо вдвоем. И все это время ты был согласен…

— Да, был, но сейчас — нет. Я, может, нашел себе девушку, — огрызается блондин, ослабляя галстук и подходя к двери. — Отойди. Мне нужно домой, у меня там вроде как ремонт идет. 

Брюнет молчит. Прислонившись к двери, задумчиво разглядывает Найла и не думает отходить.   
— Зейн, — предупреждающе шипит блондин, дергая ручку двери. 

Пакистанец перехватывает руку, выворачивает запястье, другой рукой грубо хватает за подбородок. Найл морщится от боли, улавливает в глазах брюнета горящую злость, золотыми искрами пляшущую в глазах. Малик целует его: кусает губы, шею, с видимым удовольствием вылизывая места укусов, еще крепче сжимая запястья. 

Найл шипит проклятья, пытается высвободиться, вертит головой, отмахивается от поцелуев.  
— Хватит! — громко рычит он, наконец высвободив руки, и прислушивается к тишине за дверью. — Сука, еще раз меня тронешь — я убью тебя, ясно? Я не шучу, Малик. Не подходи ко мне. 

Зейн, тяжело дышащий, растрепанный, со злостью в красивых глазах выглядит офигительно сексуально, и Найл чувствует себя победителем хотя бы этой маленькой схватки. Он поставил Малика в тупик, разозлил его, заставил чувствовать себя униженным. Ненадолго, но даже это — победа. 

Найл грубо отпихивает парня, проходя в коридор и на ходу поправляя галстук. Из кабинета выходит другой человек: сверкая обворожительной улыбкой, он говорит что-то Эшли, машет ей рукой, хватает со стойки пару конфет и идет к выходу, заранее зная, что будет делать Малик. Найл готов поклясться: сейчас он переспит с Эшли, например, прямо на магазинной стойке и сделает так, чтобы Хоран это узнал. 

«Мне все равно, — твердит себе блондин, садясь в автомобиль. — Мне все равно, мне все равно, мне все равно…»

◈※◈

На следующее утро Эшли выглядит радостной, счастливо улыбается и приветливо кивает боссу. Найл старается не вызывать в себе чувство ненависти к этой девушке: в конце концов, она не виновата в том, что ей тоже нравятся козлы.

— Кофе, — бросает ей на ходу Найл, заходя в кабинет и захлопывая дверь. Он устало массирует виски, качает головой, бросает на стол документы и только тогда поворачивается к окну и немеет. 

У окна, с обратной стороны стола, на полу сидит Зейн, обхватив одной рукой колени. В пальцах тлеет сигарета, а холодные, почти черные глаза безотрывно следят за блондином. 

— Эм, Эшли? — зовет Хоран, чуть повернув голову. — Это… что?

Оглушительное молчание за дверью. Зейн усмехается, стряхивая пепел с сигареты прямо на пол. 

— Нет, Хоран, девочка тебя не слышит, — говорит он.

— Ты здесь всю ночь просидел? Какого черта?! — раздражаясь, вопрошает Найл. — Ты, блядь, уйти не смог? Так хорошо было, что ноги до дома не донесли?! А что ж ты к ней не поехал?

— «К ней»? — переспрашивает Зейн удивленно и вдруг ухмыляется. — Так ты думаешь, что я спал с Эшли? Ясно. Ты ревнуешь, Хоран, потому что ты безумно любишь меня. 

— Я не люблю тебя, придурок, — парень делает шаг вперед, сжимая кулаки. — И никогда не полюблю. Ты мерзкий, самоуверенный, эгоистичный, гулящий, подлый… Я ненавижу тебя. Я убить тебя готов. 

Зейн слушает с интересом, глубоко затягиваясь сигаретой.

— Тварь, урод, бабник, гулящая сволочь!.. — продолжает Найл озлобленно. Вся ненависть, боль, что накопилась в нем за долгое время, выходит толчками, и парень просто не может себя остановить. 

Дверь открывается. Эшли, проскользнув в кабинет, ставит на стол чашку кофе и быстро выбегает, опасливо поглядывая на босса, который, не видя более ничего вокруг, шипит проклятия. 

Найл замечает ее только тогда, когда дверь захлопывается и ключ в замке проворачивается несколько раз. 

— Эй! — он подбегает к двери, ища в карманах ключи. — Я уволю тебя, слышишь? Что здесь творится?! 

— Хоран, — Зейн заставляет блондина обратить на себя внимание, — ты прав. Я последняя сволочь…

— Гореть тебе… 

— Да, гореть мне в аду, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает он. — Жариться на сковородке и все такое, но до этого я хочу прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, — Малик достает из кармана мобильник. О, как же Найл ненавидит это изобретение человечества! В нем собраны сотни контактов — все пассии, знакомые, девочки и мальчики, все интрижки Зейна. Мобильник звонит без перебоя, Зейн просто нарасхват и никогда не отключает его. Можно сказать, мобильник — его гордость. Уж Найл-то знает, насколько он ему дорог.

Малик крутит в руках телефон с пару секунд, а затем бросает его в горячую чашку кофе. Бульк! Телефон медленно тонет и вместе с ним тонут все, кто когда-либо знал Зейна. 

— Да, — задумчиво шепчет Малик, поднимаясь. — Я хочу прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, Хоран. С тобой.

— Нет, это не… Я не верю тебе… Нет… — Найл смотрит на него почти с ужасом, делает шаг назад, прижимается к двери спиной, как будто видит перед собой чудовище. — Ты никогда не сможешь, Зейн… Это все бред.

— Замолчи, — без злости шепчет парень, подходя ближе. — Я, правда, люблю тебя, идиот, я давно люблю тебя. Я, правда, кошмарно, до жути люблю, и ты не можешь представить себе, насколько это ужасно.

Найл качает головой. Он прекрасно представляет себе то, как больно любить, как это отвратительно, как легко умереть от бессилия. Зейн бледный, с кругами под глазами, но взгляд, решительный, яркий, пробирается под кожу. Найл понимает: вот так всю ночь он просидел в этом холодном кабинете, бог знает как договорившись с Эшли... В пепельнице — гора сигарет, в глазах — боль вперемешку с нежностью.

— Ненавижу, — шепчет Найл пред тем, как дотронуться пальцами до колючей щетины и прижаться губами к холодным губам. — Ненавижу, — продолжает шептать он, когда Зейн снимает с него рубашку, покрывает поцелуями ключицы, шею, выцеловывает родинки…

Следующим утром, разбудив Найла, первым делом он покажет ему свой новый телефон. И на этот раз в нем будет всего один контакт, начинающийся с буквы «Е».

«Единственный».


End file.
